Some Lies Lead To Love
by Purplpocadots13
Summary: Harry purposes to Ginny. One Shot Includes Hermione


**Ginny P.O.V**

_Why am I always late? For everything? Harry's going to be here any minute, I have to hurry. _

"Where is that necklace?!" I yelled to myself. I groaned and checked the time: _7:54pm_. Great, I have six minutes to get ready. I ran into the bathroom grabbed my wand pointed it at hair and muttered a spell that would do my hair nice enough for a night like tonight.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting at the kitchen table with Hermione talking. I noticed she was acting strangely so I asked what was wrong._

"_I shouldn't tell you but, I'll do it anyway. I was walking into Harry and Ron's flat and I heard Ron yelling at Harry. He said something like, "I say you can't marry me sister yet! Ginny is still too young and so are you!" Harry said that he already had the ring and was going to do it anyway. Then I heard Harry get up so I knocked on the door. Harry opened it for me then walked out of it and left it open." Hermione said quickly. _

_I sat there in shock. Harry was going to ask me to marry him? I was going to be Mrs. Harry James Potter? It was what I've wanted since I was eleven._

_End Flashback_

Yesterday at The Burrow I was so happy, I could barely stand it. Now, I was so nervous I could faint. I love Harry and I _do _want to spend my forever with him, but still, it's a little scary.

"Crap!" I looked at the clock and it was eight already. I heard a knock on the door and I ran to open it. Harry stood there smiling at me, he had a muggle suit on because we were going to some restaurant in muggle London and then to Diagon Alley.

"Hi Harry" I said. My voice sounded so…weak. I was sure no one else could make my voice do that. Harry tilted his head to the side but side nothing. He just held out his arm and pulled me along.

At the restaurant we talked about different things, such as work and current news. Harry was acting a little strange, even for him. He kept telling me how beautiful I looked; I mean it's nice but not normal for Harry to say.

By the time we finished diner I was sweating snitches. Harry cleared his throat loudly and people around us turned to look. I felt my face pale and my heart to go into overdrive.

"Excuse me. Waiter can I have the check?" Harry said in a loud clear voice. I waited walked over, shot Harry a pointed look and handed him the check. I was a mixture of disappointed and relieved. Harry paid the check and we apparated to Diagon Alley. We went into many of the stores and shopped I got baby Victorie a pink outfit with matching booties. Harry seemed to be back to normal, and then I thought, _what if Harry isn't purposing? _I wasn't okay with that, Harry and I belonged together and we needed to be together. _What if he doesn't want to marry me? _A wave of sadness passed over me, and then I got angry. _ Why wouldn't he want to marry me? What's wrong with me? NOTHING I TELL YOU!_

"Ginny do you think we could go into the quidditch shop for a moment?" Harry asked me in a quiet voice.

"Fine, whatever you want" I spat at him. On the way there all I could do was think of reasons Harry wouldn't want to marry me. _ Does he have a thing against redheads? Does he not like strong willed girls? _ Before I knew it we were at the quidditch store.

Harry held the door open for and a bell jingled as we walked inside. He led the way to the chasers section.

"Didn't you say you needed new gloves?" He asked in a nervous voice. _Why is he worried over gloves? Whatever he must know I'm mad and he is trying to get back on my good side. _

"I suppose I do need new gloves" I said shortly. I turned to look at the gloves, none really caught my eye. As I walked down the aisle I noticed Harry staring at me with worried eyes. _ I love Harry's eyes. _ As I thought that I saw a pair of gloves that were that exact shade of green as Harry's eyes.

I picked them up and looked at the size. They were my size and the only one in the shade on green. It would be a perfect night but Harry was never going to want to marry me. I slide one glove onto my right hand and then the other onto my left hand. I looked down at the gloves and thought they looked great.

Suddenly the gloves changed, the right hand glove became a rose and the left one became a diamond ring encircled with emeralds on my fourth finger. I turned around the look at Harry, and when I did he was kneeling on the floor.

Harry smiled up at me and my heart fluttered, "Ginny will you marry me?" I waited to hear those words since I was 11 and now I have them.

"Yes" was all I could choke out. Harry stood up, and kissed me. "You looked so nervous all through diner. Hermione did great, she could be an actress." Harry said with a satisfied smile. All I could think was "_what?"_

"I had Hermione tell you that story so you would get nervous during diner. Then after you would get mad that I didn't ask you so you would be surprised when you put on the gloves and they changed" Harry said to me with a big smile.

"I had no idea you could think of anything like that" I said "You _do_ know I've been waiting to marry you since I was _11_ right?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "What do you want to do now?" Harry asked me. I thought it over for a minute and then said, "Go kill Hermione". Before Harry had time to react I apparated to The Burrow. I wrenched open the backdoor, Mum was in the kitchen.

"Hello Ginny dear, what are you doing here?" Mum asked me looking up from the chicken she was making.

"Is Hermione here?" I asked quickly. She nodded and before she spoke I waved to her and started to run upstairs. I heard her gasp and realized I had waved with my left hand. _Great! _I thought, _way to ruin a surprise_. I ran up the final flight of stairs. I burst into the room to find Hermione and Ron sitting on the bed kissing.

"Hermione" I said in slow, even voice "I'm going to hug you. Then I'm going to kill you".


End file.
